


Darling

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ramblings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Gen, IggyPOV, Ignistalkingtoreader, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Other, POV First Person, tryingmyhandatreaderfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: This was a random blurb.  Noctis dies... you are from Tenebrae and worked for the Oracle (because I just like to stick with the same ideas) and now you are living around Galdin Quay in the aftermath of the final battle.  This is from Iggy's POV and what he thinks about when you are gone and what he hopes for the two of you when you return.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Aranea Highwind
Series: FFXV Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914
Kudos: 15





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or profit from FFXV or Square Enix in any way.

Sounds of the world filter in and out of my awareness as sleep fades to the backdrop of my world and wakefulness calls me forward for another day. Twelve years ago I had been sure to stand by the future King and turn him over to a union that would undoubtedly end the turmoil in our world…

Surely…

How I wish matters were truly so simple. Wasn’t I terribly naive all those years ago to think that three other men and myself could deliver salvation to a darkening star with a mere marriage of one being to another? There are days that I feel the sun upon my face, the wrecked, scarred thing that it is, and curse the man who left us all behind.

Other days I bless him…

This morning as the bird sing me awake and the little bits and pieces of sunlight stream through the open window to play across my closed eyelids, I realize that it is is one of those mornings that I offer my thanks to the Fallen King for leaving me behind and allowing me just a little more life upon the Star’s surface.

Summer is upon us for the second time since the light returned and it pleases me to lay in bed, silently, listening to the little babies in their nests squeak for food while a host of various six legged insects call out stupidly to one another, not realizing that they are giving off their location to the mothers and father’s hunting. Some would think it a beautiful morning, but anymore I can find death and destruction in everything.

The only place I never do is in your presence though it haunts you terribly I know. It has haunted you the past twelve years which is why you go out on the raids, searching for remnants of a life that has no place in this world any longer. The old cities are overrun by beasts and scavengers, ripping apart the mark of man with the ravaging of the landscape to aid them.

Your home, Tenebrae, is nothing but a grave of a future you fought so valiantly to protect and I know it tears you apart inside. Why do you continue to try my Darling? Though you would ask me why I have given up?

Have I?

For I do not feel as though I have. Each morning I wake and make my way through an unknown day to an unknown future and there is often a smile on my face despite the sadness. I have you…

Haven’t I told you that my Darling? That ever since you showed up in Altissa and met with us to get your Oracle to safety, your beautiful face has forever been imprinted in my mind. Some colors and shapes no longer make sense no matter how frequently I trail my hands along them, but your gorgeous visage always has.

Those nights when you are home, laying beneath me so docile and at ease, how I adore to trace the curves and planes of your features, committing them further to memory and brightening up that picture etched into my memory. The feel of your hair through my fingers builds a more complex vision considering I never attempted to be close to you in Altissa.

How could I? We were in the middle of a mission, you and I, and what good would I have been to my King had I fallen to my knees and begged you to be mine. There, on the spot, I wanted you…

And it took four long years after the darkness fell for you to find your way to me. I knew it the moment you fled into the cave just a few miles away from Hammerhead, rushing to get out of a storm, when you stumbled upon me taking refuge for the same reasons. You didn’t believe me right away. In fact it took many years of retelling the story for you to accept that I knew it was you from the way your boots clicked on the stone ground.

And the scent of sylleblossoms that melded with a warm sweetness, like Tenebraean indigo honey, that was purely unique to you. Three days we had spent in that cave…

Three days of cold weather…

Wet floors…

Scarce food…

And tender lovemaking.

Perhaps I was not a gentleman when I sought out your touch in the middle of the night as we curled together for warmth. Though, through the quick kisses and desperate touches, you told me that you wanted it too. Perhaps I was no gentleman as I beseeched you for every part of your very soul in that instant that we became one…

But I did love you. I loved you with slow touches and gentle strokes both within and without your mortal shell until those cold days turned warm, the wetness evaporated away and a lack of food didn’t matter because our bodies were nourished with something much more valuable that we had both been needing.

Going into that cave we were both alone, however when we came out we were inseparable. You were my inspiration to push forward and when my King called on me, as those daemons pounded down upon our bodies, our position overrun with foes, it was your sweet words in my mind encouraging me to come home.

Home. To you…

Oh my Darling… 

I beg of you now to come home to me. Whatever it is that you are searching for you will never find in the ruins of our former world. Don’t you know? It’s here, waiting for you, in my arms.

Heavens I miss you when you are out on one of these missions, rushing across the countryside because you are hoping that this time something will change and there will be a sliver of possibility that someone from your former life will reemerge. My poor Darling, do know that I don’t believe you love me less because you are hunting a past that will never be…

You just cannot let it be a memory.

Where as I have had to let it drift away.

The moment I saw my King’s body upon his throne, head bowed in acceptance of his fate, there was no longer a past to cling to. I will be by your side to help you when you finally realize that unfortunate piece of information. Until then we will both endure your distance for no other will ever do for either of us.

We have played that game after all. Considering some of our earlier fights that involved far too much of my pride and an immense lack of patience, not that I didn't deserve it, from you, we attempted to separate and for a full year we were apart.

Granted it was ridiculously unsuccessful.

The darkness had never been so painful, not even the loss of my sight had ever wounded me to the point that your loss had. I heard rumors of how Gladio or Prompto saw you out with other men and I would be a liar if I told you that I hadn’t tried to bury myself in women and hunting because I had. 

They were never enough though. Even touching them or intimate moments aggravated me because the touch upon my skin was not yours. The gentle breath caressing my face didn’t come from you and their bodies were not plush and soft as yours had been. In fact the thought of them repulsed me but I had foolishly believed that I would wipe you clean from my system if another touched me long enough…

I now know not even an eternity of another’s touch would ever erase the memory of how you feel around and against me. Even if they were to burn my flesh away, the moment I would heal, the new layer would beg for the real sensation instead of the phantom caresses that had taunted my damaged body.

Eventually I have to climb out of this bed and away from the scent of you that clings to our pillows and blankets, keeping your memory alive when you are away so much so that I see you in my dreams. Most times the vision that lingers with me is one where you are napping during the afternoon, the day far too warm to do anything but swim or suffer, with your body curled on my side so that you can ‘smell’ me.

At least that is what you always say when I ask why you have been curled against my pillow when you have your own. Yes, I have always been a control freak about order, but I have mellowed to a degree and even you agree that I am not nearly as bed as I have been in the past. We both know that my frustration with a change in my surroundings is in direct relation to my lack of confidence, even after all of these years, with the loss of my eyesight. Afterall, everyone we know would call me a liar if I tried to express that your tendency to steal bits and pieces of my wardrobe upset me. Deep down I adore knowing that you take solace in being near things that are mine and I only ever complain because something else has perturbed me.

My world, this one, revolves completely around you. In the beginning, when you were terrified of losing another person whom you loved, you accused me frequently of merely replacing my King with another, you.

My sweet love, I was absolutely furious with you for that. When I knew, without a doubt, that my love for you eclipsed the devotion I felt for my King. There were days I was furious with you about that, but I held it in and let it fester until Gladiolus called me out on it which only resulted in a fight. When it was over we were both bruised and bloodied on the ground with you running in more than prepared to launch at Gladio for hurting me.

The hours have ticked on while I continue to think about our past together and apart so that now the sun is high above in the sky, yet far away my ear picks up the sound of rumbling calling out to the world. 

A storm?

My head cocks toward the east as I stand out on the balcony of our spacious two bedroom home that we built upon arrival in Galdin Quay. Tucked back in the more fertile landscape, we built our homes so that we could also plant, however the old restaurant was something that we were all adamant to fix up. None of us wanted to return to Insomnia, after all it was never your home and the rest of us couldn’t bear it.

Tenebrae wasn’t possible after it was all but destroyed in the darkness. Altissa went through the ravages, but the memories of the city were far too difficult to accept once the light returned. Prompto had been the one to suggest Galdin Quay.

At first, the memories of happier times, fishing on the doc and camping nearby had been a hard pill to swallow considering Noctis was so far away now. Though there was something oddly comforting about being near Anglegard where our King had spent ten years preparing to save all of Eos. Perhaps a small part of him remained there…

Or maybe he was just watching over us from here. 

Prompto secretly believes that our ‘Princess’ as Gladio still fondly calls him, led us here through a series of elaborate signs and visions. At first I didn’t want to listen to such nonsense because the loss was far too fresh however now I take solace in the concept.

The thunder rolling in the distance grows heavier, pulling me from the confines of our home to feel the cooler air against my face. Sunlight is broken up by the cloud cover, the scent of rain hits me full on in the face with its pungent aroma, and my mind cannot help but wander to you…

Are you safe my Darling?

I know storms have a tendency to create an overwhelming sense of anxiety in you, which unfortunately in turn causes my own panic to overflow because I cannot get to you. Thus far the team has been gone for a week which means that you will return any day now considering the fact that you cannot stand the distance.

This pleases me of course and perhaps I am terribly selfish for that, however I just want you to return and stay here, in this future, with me my Darling. Here, where it is safe from the aches and pains that the past will overwhelm you with.

“Iggy…” 

“Prom?” He calls out to me from his own deck just beside our home and feel a new sense of panic. Does he have news from you all that I do not have? Stalking down the quick flight of stairs that leads to the expansive deck circling the oversized log cabin, the two of us meet and in seconds his arm is linked with mine.

“They’re almost home. Gladio just radioed in.” He’s excited, bubbling with energy which means that everyone is safe and of course his beloved Aranea is on her way back home. Now that was a union we never thought to see, considering most people thought Aranea and I would end up together, or the even more popular pairing of you, my Darling woman, and the Dragoon. 

Alas, she happily belong’s to our sweet little sunshine blond, even though she still has a crush on you and follows your need to go out on missions. Granted, I have asked her to take care of you and am relieved that she has. If anyone thought that Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto and I were far too involved with one another before, they would be tormented to see us now.

There are no boundaries, considering the bubbly blond is rambling a mile a minute while holding tightly to my hand with our fingers laced like we are long lost lovers. If this is not an intimate gesture I wouldn’t be able to explain another as adequately. The other times he crosses personal boundaries is whenever he comes over and cuddles with you. Aranea has never been able to fully ease into public displays of affection even in our very small public, so he has taken to you for warmth and attention to ensure his battery never dips below 80%.

I’ve never minded because he has a way of softening you up so that when I come to you in the evening, drawing you tight against my body, you are ready for me. “How is she?” 

“She’s fine. Gladio said she’s tired, but she isn't’t hurt.” The sky cracks above us with a barrage of lightning illuminating the world around us before it shades back to dark. While the use of my right eye is healed slightly, I am only ever able to make out shadows and the change from light to dark around me. Truthfully the small blessing hasn’t allowed for significant changes to my life as I still rely mostly on my other senses. The only pleasure I get from the small gift is that when the light is bright and you waltz into my line of sight, I can see your shape and think back to the first time I saw your strong, determined eyes. 

“They’re pulling up.” Prompto yanks us both to a halt and begins jumping up and down in his excitement. Clearly the three of you have come into view or else he would be standing somewhat still beside me. Another crack of lightning flashes and as the thunder calls out in response the massive truck that has deposited our family at the drop off point, speeds past.

Prompto releases me with a flurry of movement, launching himself toward Aranea who catches him easily enough but still ends up on the ground with an attention starved boyfriend pleading for kisses. Gladio pats my shoulder tenderly upon passing by to get to his own beloved girlfriend who is far too pregnant to tolerate another outing for quite sometime. 

Of course he placates her, promising that the only other runs he will go on will be to bring in beasts for our nourishment, but we all know Gladio well enough by now. Something in him craves the battle and the danger that calls from the ruins of fallen worlds. His need to traverse the world and stake claim to the title of greatest predator is purely Gladio and a facet of his personality that his wife came to terms with long ago.

A warm hand slips into mine and whatever I had been thinking about vacates the atmosphere immediately. All I can focus on is the feeling of your hand in mine and the firmness in your grip that is trying to tell me something that your mouth refuses to say…

And will not say until later that night.

Long after we have returned home, hand in hand, and far longer still after our meal is finished and the evening fades away to the sounds of the fire place competing with the roaring storm beyond the doors. The others in our makeshift family desired a group meal and some time to reminisce, however you were not able to give that much of yourself and I refuse to entertain when it means you will be uncomfortable.

“Iggy?” My heart nearly leaps from my chest at the sound of your voice because I am unsure of how to read your tone. There is a touch of sorrow, hint of anger, and deeper still a heaviness that was in you even before you left. Settling down the knitting needles in my hands, the blanket is bundled up and settled on the ground so that I can go to you.

You surprise me entirely when the weight of your head lands in my lap and your soft arms curl around one of my legs. “What is it my Darling one?” What will you tell me today?

My heart cannot take the pause that seems infinite in time, however I will struggle through because you need it of me. My long fingers push through the thick strands on your head in a gesture of comfort and still your words do not come.

But your tears do…

“Oh angel…” 

“I can’t anymore Iggy… I can’t…”

“Can’t what my beloved?” Is it here? The moment where you will at last join me in our future and leave the pain of the past behind? My own thrill gets the better of me as I slide to my knees and tilt her head up to face me. I want to feel the words on my lips and drink them down to make them a part of me.

“I…” Your lips tremble harshly against mine, but you press forward with apology after apology until we are both weeping and at long last I hear the words I have been waiting so long to hear. “I don’t want to leave you anymore. Can you forgive me Iggy? I was so stupid…”

Never! My Darling has never been stupid! Stubborn and unrelenting, yes, but never stupid. I will not allow such words about you even from you. “You are already forgiven… but you will never insult yourself again.” The tips of my thumbs catch your tears, the little droplets splashing over my knuckles as you nod emphatically and then the taste of indigo honey, wild and free, hits my palate.

“I love you Iggy… I’m so so sorry.” You whisper between the kisses that are breathing new life into my body even as your world collapses in around you. Fear not my Darling one, I will never allow you to be alone in this misery. Together we will mourn the loss and together we will rise and move forward.

It isn’t until late that night, curled up as one in the middle of our bed, that I feel your heavy breathing ease into something less labored and once more your lips are searching for mine. “Iggy?” The tip of your nose brushes mine and I am falling into you all over again.

“Darling?” My tone is deep in my chest, causing you to shudder in my arms. You have been accustomed to seeking me out with your other senses just as I have you, and this is one of your favorites. Whether you are asking me to sing or tell you a story on a calm afternoon, you adore listening to me. Of course what I love most is to touch you.

There is nothing more soothing that the feel of your body in contact with mine whether it is a tender cuddle or being lost to the tides of passion.

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” I always have and I always will…

Never forget that my Darling.

Granted I never planned to let you.

You are mine now, and forever.

Thank you my King… for your blessings. I would not have her without you.

*********************

I may or may not write anymore along this line... but I wanted to try a little reader fic and I wanted it to come from Ignis. Hope you all liked it. If you have comments or would like to leave suggestions to see something else written feel free! I'm mostly working on my other fics but every now and then I get an idea that doesn't fit with what i'm working on in my other series.


End file.
